What could have happened?
by romantic.pacifist69
Summary: This is a collection of little drabbles. Things that you wish could have happened or things that you simply wished that went the other way, and this is only the beginning ;) More characters will be added with your requests :)


**A/N: Hello my sweethearts! ^_^ So, this is a little Drabble series of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Well, as what started out as an english assignment -I'm serious, this ****_was_**** my english assignment ;)- has ended up as the first chapter of my mini (?) drabble series. ^_^ Let me know if you have any requests for me and I can see if I can come through. :) Plus, let me know what you think of it ;) (Btw, this is my first attempt at a drabble series and my second fanfic, so please be a little lenient, thank you). **

**In the mean time, enjoy a little Klaroline goodness, A/U where Caroline has a little run in with a wolfie (and that is not Klaus... *evil smirk*)**

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

The gloom that seemed to engulf the forest, made it look even more treacherous as the young and inexperienced, sobbing vampire trotted towards a more lightly dimmed spot of the forest that seemed to be lit up by the glorious light of the full moon that shone brighter than ever.

Caroline, the young vampire slumped down on the harsh ground with yet another broken sob escaping her pink lips. You wouldn't know, but something terrible has just happened. She had just told the man that loved her, even more than his immortal life, that she doesn't give a damn about him. That she couldn't be with him because of his nature. See, Klaus, the man's name, was a hybrid; meaning that he was half vampire and half werewolf. Werewolves are vampires' sworn enemies; they couldn't be together! This statement fuelled a heated argument between them. When Caroline couldn't take it any longer she just blurted out that she hated him and just left. And this was the biggest lie that ever left her mouth. As she recalled the harsh words she had spat out at him and the look of hurt that flashed in his azure eyes, made her heart shutter to a thousand little pieces. She knew just how much Klaus loved her...

Caroline however, was pulled out of her thoughts when she heard a vicious growl near her. She sharply snapped her head up, immediately confronted by a big wolf covered in black fur and golden eyes. Oh no! It was the full moon tonight! She felt really stupid at that moment; it was common knowledge that werewolves turned only on a full moon and just _oh so_ _lovely,_ this as the night she decided to take a stroll into the woods! Just_ Great_! Her train of thought though was quickly interrupted when the wolf started to approach her, like a large lion circling a poor helpless gazelle; large white teeth snapping furiously at her. Could it be Klaus? No, Klaus, no matter how much she could anger him, would never actually snap at her. At this moment, Caroline flinched from the ground and stood up quickly, reconsidering her simile of herself to a gazelle. _No!_ She was no gazelle! She was a lioness, ready to defend herself. She hissed at the large wolf, her vampire face coming out to play; the veins underneath her eyes darkened as her eyes were full of hellfire and her fangs dropped; her stance defensive.

The strongly built wolf launched itself at Caroline, its large jaw full of jagged teeth aiming to bite Caroline. A werewolf bite would be lethal to a vampire; so Caroline wasn't about to go down without a fight. She fought the wolf with tooth and nail, managing to serve it a few blows at some parts of its body, where she was sure she had done serious damage, but the fight was nowhere near even. Caroline was an infant vampire, not nearly as strong as the ferocious wolf.

The wolf had managed to tackle her to the ground, its large body hovering over her. She squirmed under the vicious wolf and managed to even bite its left leg, earning her a feral growl from the wolf. She then saw something snap in the wolf and she automatically regretted her action. The large wolf charged at her, pinning her once more to the ground and then…

She felt the impact of jagged, large teeth pierce the skin of her neck. An ear-piercing scream erupted from her lips as she felt the venom from the noxious werewolf bite spread through her body.

When she was perfectly sure that the wolf was about to finish her, another, soul-shattering howl was heard from behind them. Now she was sure she was going to die. Her vision began to blur. She was slowly slipping away. A commotion was heard, teeth ripping flesh, but other than that, nothing. Maybe the wolves were fighting over who would have her. She shut her eyes and braced herself for the end. But it never came. She hesitantly opened her eyes, not really sure if she actually wanted to witness what was happening. When she did, she was shell-shocked. A breath-taking wolf with striking blue eyes stared right at her. This wolf was different from the other. Well, for starters, it was more beautiful, its fur was fair and it was larger and the way the wolf looked at her… Could it be? She sat up with a tremendous effort, her body screaming at her for moving.

"Klaus?" she rasped in a panicked, yet hopeful voice.

The wolf immediately moved forward with his head slightly bowed down, and this time, Caroline was not afraid. A sob escaped her throat, immediately making her wince. The wolf cautiously moved forward. She closed her eyes for what she thought was a fraction of a second and when she opened them again she found herself looking in the same cobalt eyes she was looking not so long ago. He brain now comprehending the fact that she was laid on a soft mattress, her head resting on fluffy pillows. The room she was in was dimly lit, only by the light of the full moon. Her attention was brought back to Klaus, who was now sitting shirtless on the soft mattress with her; when he whispered her name.

"Caroline love, you need to drink my blood. That is the only cure." He told her firmly, though there was an edge to his thick british accent. His body was tense as he urged her to drink from his already bleeding wrist before it healed. When Caroline didn't even bulge and kept looking at him, he was even more frantic than before.

"Caroline, why aren't you drinking love?" he asked her in a desperate tone. Why didn't she drink from him already?

"Because…" she had to take a much needed pause; she felt like she was on fire, "I don't deserve it." She whispered in a defeated tone and dropped her gaze. Klaus fell silent for a moment; his gaze never leaving her face that was consumed by pain and guilt.

"How can you possibly think that?" he asked, a punk of guilt tugging at his dead, cold heart. Did she really think, _she_, the purest of them all, that she didn't deserve to be saved?

"Because, I hurt you…" she replied breathlessly, as if she'd been running for hours. He went to reply, but apparently she had more to say, "When I love you so, _so_ much…" she told him looking at him straight in the eye; refusing to break eye contact with him, no matter how much her brain willed her to just close her eyes. Though she could barely keep herself up, a small smile tugged on her lips. She had finally said it. She finally told him that she loved him. Under the full moon's light, she could make out his sweet dimpled smile.

"And as I love you." He told her in a sincere voice; a small tear running down his face. "That's why I am not letting you go my sweet Caroline." In a swift move, he was sitting behind her, cradling her in his arms, holding her in his strong arms as if he was never going to let go of her, he wasted no time and Caroline could feel the warm, metallic liquid running down her throat, healing her from the fetal bite.

"Always and forever my love." He whispered softly in her ear as she slumped against him, a small smile forming on her beautiful pink lips. Now, she could sub-come to her mind's wishes; to finally let her eyes close, knowing that she was safe in _her_ Klaus' arms. _Always and Forever..._

Now, who could have ever thought that full moons could get even more romantic?

* * *

**A/N: Soooooo, what do you think of the first chapter? Let me know! As always, love/hate, like/ dislike, everything will be accepted and appreciated . :)**

**P.S.: I know that I'm supposed to be updating my other story, Little Sweet Love (check it out if you like!) but that is like a little getaway for me from school and all. I didn't want to write something rushed and most probably sloppy for the next chapter, so yeah! Till next time my sweethearts ;)**


End file.
